Bad Science 3:  Family Bonds
by SimonSeville27
Summary: The third book of the Bad Science series.  When two people are forced to make a life or death decision, will they overcome their family quarrel or will they let an innocent party pay the consequences? Can a family mend itself after breaking apart?
1. The Background

**Bad Science 3: Family Bonds**

A/N: This is the third part to the series Bad Science. Make sure you read part one and two first. The first chapter is going to discuss what everybody has been doing since book two. It's a little long, but there is a lot going on in this chapter.

For those of you new to this series, Bad Science is a Simonette series. It goes through the havoc caused by Jeanette and Simon's scientific ventures, and the adventure to rebuild after tragedy strikes. Even looking at headings will give away entire books, so make sure you don't even glance at this story until you have read parts one and two. I hope you enjoy the series, and if you do or don't let me know. Even a one word review gives me insight into my readers.

This book is going to be a surprise to those used to the feel of the first two. I'm not giving anything away now, but I think a lot of people will enjoy this. If you read the first two books, you may have realized that they were setting foundation for future books. These next few books will be much more action packed than the first two.

I already have books 4 and 5 planned out, and those will be going up as soon as I have them done. Those books along with this book will form a three book mini-trilogy inside the Bad Science series.

As always, please review so I know what you like and what you don't. As you might have noticed in the first two, I tend to use small details from earlier books and chapters throughout the story. A three word phrase can be the start to the next sequel. So make sure you watch for those little hints into future books.

**Chapter 1: The Background**

**6 months after the wedding.**

**Eleanor's POV**

It has been a huge time for me and Theodore. The day we got back from our honeymoon in Hershey, PA, we both received responses for our applications to the most exclusive culinary program in California. I remember the day that we got back.

_-Flashback-_

"_That was a wonderful trip, wasn't it Theodore."_

"_It really was Elle. We've been gone for two weeks; maybe you should go get the mail so we can see if anything important happened?"_

"_I can't I'm too tired to stand. We didn't get much sleep on vacation."_

"_Oh Elle, stop that. I'm just too full to stand up. Do you want to just leave it till tomorrow?"_

"_No I'll go get it." I walked to the mailbox and brought in a large bundle of mail._

_I walked into the house. "It's probably nothing but credit card bills. Do you think we have any credit left after all the money we spent on that trip?"_

"_I don't know. I feel like listening to some good news. Are there any letters in the mail?"_

"_Let me check". I flipped through the stack of mail and pulled two white envelopes. "THEO! It's the letters from the culinary school!"_

"_Well I don't know if that's good news or not but let's hear it. You can open mine I'm too nervous."_

_I opened Theodore's envelope and then my own. "I'm sorry Theo."_

"_That's okay Elle, did you get in?"_

"_Let me finish. I'm sorry but we're going to have to move. We both got accepted."_

_We both started jumping up and down in excitement._

_Theodore told me, "I can't wait to tell everybody the good news. This fall, we're starting college!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

We were so excited to hear the news. Alvin was a little disappointed that we weren't going to be able to do as many concerts as we used to, but he was just happy that Theodore got what he wanted.

In a few weeks, we start our new lives.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't say much happened after our honeymoon. That is until a few weeks ago. After the honeymoon we heard about Elle and Theo getting into their culinary program. I was so proud of my brother and sister. I hope they didn't notice, but Alvin and I were a little selfish that day. We couldn't help but think of the impact this would have on our concerts. They both assured us that they wouldn't stop singing, but we knew that there weren't going to be nearly as many performances in our future. Alvin and I started to look for some work to supplement our music careers.

I remember asking Alvin what he wanted to do with his life. He looked at me; feeling like he was in third grade and it was career day. After a while of searching, we realized there weren't too many jobs available. A few months ago, he started an apprenticeship with a construction worker. If all goes well, he can get into a higher paid position in the next few months. When he came home with the news, he thought he was going to disappoint me. Three months ago, he told me, "You wanted to marry a rock star, not a construction worker." I looked back at him and told him that I wanted to marry him.

The next day we found out

_-Flashback-_

_He was sitting on the couch, watching television when I came in._

"_Alvin, I have some bad news."_

_He looked up at me and shut the television off. "What is it Britt?"_

"_I don't think we're going to be able to live on a construction worker's salary anymore?"_

_He grinned at me, but asked, "Why's that?"_

_I smiled, "We're going to have another mouth to feed in a few months."_

_He ran up to me and hugged me. "Well I have some bad news too."_

_It concerned me that his reaction to our baby was bad news, "What is it Alvie?"_

"_I'm not going to be able to spend as much time with our baby. As a foreman, I'm going to have to work an extra ten hours a week."_

_I hugged him again. "That's wonderful! I can't believe you already made foreman!"_

"_I didn't make it yet. Stan is being promoted to head supervisor for a big job we have in San Jose. After that, I am replacing him as foreman. I'll be making three times my current salary and I finally will get to tell other people what to do!"_

"_Well we know you like to tell people what to do!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was an amazing day. I called Eleanor and Jeanette. That's when we found out Jeanette's big news.

**Jeanette's POV**

Frankly, most of the past six months have been awful for me and Simon compared to the others. We didn't get to go on a honeymoon when everybody else did, we had four more months of physical therapy. Simon was starting to get a little depressed. We had applied to colleges all over the country, but we hadn't received any acceptances together. He would get an acceptance from Yale, I would get an acceptance from Harvard. He would get an acceptance from UPenn, I would get an acceptance from USC. Most of the colleges understood of why we didn't start last year, but it made us wildcard applicants. Schools we would have gotten accepted into in a heartbeat before were rejecting us. We spent three months playing this game. The worst part was is that this was all on top of his physical therapy.

_-Flashback-_

"_Simon!"_

"_What Jean?"_

"_The mail is here."_

_Simon started to laugh, "Okay how many are there today."_

"_Just one."_

"_Okay, let's bet on it today. I have $200 on you getting accepted and me getting rejected."_

"_Honey, it's Stanford."_

_With that, he ran down the stairs. Stanford had one of the best science programs in the country. "Okay, you open them today."_

_I opened mine first. "I got in!"_

_Simon wasn't excited. "We know this game, honey; let's see them both before we get excited."_

_I opened Simon's letter next. "Simon?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Get excited."_

_We started to cheer but the phone rang._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hi Jean, it's Brittany"_

"_Hi Britt. I was just about to call you. I have big news."_

"_So do I! Actually I have two big things to tell you"_

"_Okay you first."_

"_Alvin is being promoted to foreman."_

"_That's wonderful! Simon! Your brother made foreman!"_

_Simon yelled from the background, "Tell him I said congratulations!"_

_I started talking to Brittany again, "Sorry I didn't hear what you said, Simon was asking me to tell you to tell Alvin congratulations."_

"_Oh well it was nothing much, I just said that I'm pregnant!"_

"_That's even better news"_

"_What?" Simon said from the background._

"_They're having a baby!" I answered._

"_What was your news?" Brittany asked._

"_We finally both got acceptances."_

"_That's wonderful, where too?"_

"_Stanford."_

"_That's great news Jean, tell Simon I said congratulations. When do you leave?"_

"_Two months."_

"_I'm happy for you Jean, but I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too."_

"_It's just sad we're all moving so far away. You're going to Stanford, Elle and Theo are going to San Francisco, and we have to move to San Jose for Alvin's work in two months, the same time all of you start college."_

"_Britt, do you own a map?"_

"_Why?"_

"_All three cities are in a 50 mile radius. How did you live in California all your life and not know that?"_

"_So we're going to be together?"_

"_Forever Britt."_

_-End of Flashback-_

We were so excited when we got the news. Not only would we get to go to our dream college, but the family was staying together.

**6 months later**

**Simon's POV**

I was so excited to finally be done with all of my therapy and to be starting at Stanford. Four months ago, was one of the happiest times in my life.

_-Flashback-_

_Jean walked up behind me while I was sitting on the couch. "Simon?"_

"_Yes Jean?"_

"_How would you feel about trying to have a baby?"_

"_I don't know Jean. I guess I just figured it would happen someday. I never really thought about it as something we have to try for. Why do you ask?"_

"_I think I would like to try for a baby."_

"_Okay, let's do it. Why don't we see a doctor next week?"_

"_Simon, you really want to have a baby?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Well good, because I figure you'll be pretty upset in 9 months if you don't."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yup. I'm pregnant too!"_

"_I can't believe it. What was with the farce?"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you were going to be happy too."_

"_I guess it's a good thing I forgot to send the lease in on the studio apartment?"_

"_Forgot? My little obsessive-compulsive Simon forgetting to send in the lease? You knew didn't you?"_

"_Jean, I can see right through you. Between your happy glow the past week, you constantly coming up behind me and hugging me, and the fifteen crib catalogs we've gotten in the past three days, I guess I just figured it out."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Of course it's been tough for Jean to try and do her school work and deal with her pregnancy, but she has been a gem. I just can't wait for four months from now.

**Alvin's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I heard Britt was pregnant. But last week, it all became a reality.

_-Flashback-_

"_Push!"_

"_The only thing I want to push is you. Out that window." She yelled._

"_Just once more!"_

"_Aaaaaah!"_

_Then we heard our baby crying. It was the most wonderful sound in the world. Of course in a few weeks, that sound would become a little less appealing. But that day, it was amazing._

"_Alvin, sweetheart, I love you."_

"_Really? I thought you wanted to throw me out a window a few seconds ago?"_

"_Oh Alvie, you know it wasn't me talking."_

"_I know Britt. What do we name her?"_

"_How about Alvie?"_

"_Alvie?"_

"_It sounds like a girl name?"_

"_Then you better stop calling me that!" I started to laugh. "How about Brianna?"_

"_That's beautiful. Where did you come up with it?"_

"_I guess it's close enough to your name that I thought of it. After all, I can't get your name out of my mind."_

"_How about Alvie Brianna Seville?"_

"_Let's make it Brianna Alvie Seville. I can't stand the thought of her initials being 'abs'."_

"_Brianna Alvie Seville? I love it."_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was a wonderful day. Brittany decided that she wanted to stay home with the baby for a few years, and she'd go back to work after Bree started school. We were making enough money with my job to live comfortably, so I was thrilled with the decision. I have been so happy ever since that day. I had the two most wonderful women in the world.

**Theodore's POV**

We've been so busy the past six months. First was the moving and now we started our culinary program. I have to admit, I eat a little too much of my work, but I have loved every day at school. In a few weeks we are going to be off for Christmas break, and then me and Elle are going to get to spend some time with our new niece! Then Jeanette got pregnant too. I have to admit, I've been wondering when we were going to have a baby.

_-Flashback-_

_We were going to our French cooking class when I asked her. "Elle?"_

"_Yes Theo?"_

"_How about we try to have a baby? Would you like that?"_

"_I think we try pretty often myself."_

"_Elle, seriously."_

"_I went to a doctor about it a few weeks ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you to the doctor. What did he say?"_

"_He said it's going to be a little tough for us to have a baby. It's a little complicated, but he said that it will be really hard, and we might never be able to get pregnant."_

_I was devastated. Elle and I had talked about having a baby more than any of the others. I tried to comfort her, "It will happen Elle, and if not we can always adopt. We both know how great an adopted child can be!"_

"_I love you Theo. Let's get to class, today's pastry day and I am starving."_

_-End of Flashback-_

We both have been a little upset about us having problems, but we knew it would work out. For now, we decided to just spend time with our niece.


	2. The Responsible One

**Chapter 2: The Responsible One**

**Three months later.**

**General POV**

Alvin had been working as a foreman for seven months now. He loved his new trade. Of course Simon always found it odd that Alvin took on a job that specialized in being 'the responsible one', but he thought it was a great growth that Alvin had made.

The phone in the small office rang.

"This is Alvin, Pacific Coast Construction, how can I help you?"

"You can start by remembering to say your last name when you answer the phone at work."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Simon."

"Si! How's the wife?"

"Happy and sweet in the morning, large and cranky at night."

"Sounds like me a few months ago. How's Stanford?"

"It's going great. I got a 4.0 last semester, so I'm hoping to keep my streak I had going since Kindergarten."

"You never have changed Si."

"Well you sure have. How does it feel to be responsible for hundreds of people?"

"Scares me to death. Dave still hasn't stopped harassing me about being a father. As he put it, 'I can't wait until the first time she pulls a crazy stunt that scares you to death'."

"He wants his revenge for the years of hell you put him through."

"I guess. Have you heard from Eleanor or Theo lately?"

"Not for a few days, why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how they were doing. They've been trying for months to have a baby."

"I know. If my workload at school gets any larger though, they may just have to take mine."

"Join the club. I'm thinking of leaving Bree on their doorstep this weekend."

"Hey it worked out for us."

"Yeah. I have to go Si, I see Britt coming in now with lunch. I've hardly seen her these past two weeks with this high-rise we're building, so she's coming over for a lunch date."

"Okay. Give me a call when you get a chance."

"Bye Si."

The door to the office opened.

"Hi Brittany! Where's lunch? And where's Bree?"

"I talked to Stan, your supervisor, and he said you can leave for 1 hour. We are going to that new Italian place down the street. Get your coat, Bree is in the car."

"You left her by herself in the middle of a construction yard?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stan is watching her while I get you. Do you think I'm new to being a mother?"

"Well you are, but I just worry about her."

As they left, the ground started to shake. Alvin held Brittany and said, "I hope Bree doesn't get scared, this is her first Earthquake."

They ran outside towards the car to comfort their daughter and saw the truth.

A 200 foot support beam crumbled, and fell down on top of the convertible.

Brittany started screaming uncontrollably. Her voice echoed louder than the falling metal.

"Bree! Oh my God! Bree!" Alvin ran towards the car but was held back by a construction worker.

"You can't go over there, the debris will kill you."

"My daughter is in that car. Let me go."

Alvin ran to the car and saw that it had been completely crushed.

Several ambulances and fire trucks started to approach the construction site.

As one of the first responders exited the vehicle, Alvin ran towards him. "You have to save my daughter. There was an infant in that car!"

The first responder called over several others and they ran to try and clear the debris. After twenty minutes, they found the child.

Alvin and Brittany spent the entire time of the search, crying on each other's shoulders. When Brittany saw them pull the small baby chipmunk from the vehicle, she ran to the fireman holding her. "Is she alright?"

"She's seriously injured, but she does have a pulse. I'm not familiar with her physiology, so I can't tell you much. You will need to speak to a doctor. We need to get her to a hospital. Are you the mother?"

"Yes, and my husband is over there"

"You two can come with me in the ambulance."

The ambulance brought them to the hospital. Alvin and Brittany waited outside for news.

Simon and Jeanette heard about a construction incident at the high rise over the news. Simon called Alvin to find out what happened.

Alvin answered crying, "Hello?"

"Thank God you are okay? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Hi Si. You two should come to the hospital if you can. Bree was hurt."

"Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"I don't know yet. She was alive when they brought her in. They said that they are going to run some tests."

"Well I'm glad to hear she's alive. We'll be down there as soon as we can. Have you called Theo?"

"Not yet. Can you. And also, can you let Dave know?"

"Absolutely. Call me if you need anything."

Simon went to Jeanette,

"Bree was hurt in the accident."

"Where is she now?"

"The hospital. Get dressed real quick while I call Theo and Dave and tell them."

She went to get ready.

"Hello?"

"Theo, this is Simon"

"Hi Simon, I'm a little busy with school, can you give me a call back…"

"Listen, there was a construction accident and Bree was hurt. Alvin wants us all at the hospital."

"Absolutely."

**At the cooking school.**

Theo was in the middle of class when Simon called. He ran to Eleanor's station. "We need to go Elle!"

"What happened?"

"Simon just called, Bree is in the hospital. I'll explain on the way."

The two ran out of the class, and were approached by the instructor. "Where do you think you two are going?"

"I just got a call, my niece is in the hospital! I have to go!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Go right ahead."

**At the hospital.**

Alvin was sitting in the waiting room when Simon and Jeanette came in.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet."

"Who is her doctor?"

"Dr. Straverski"

"I figured as much. He's one of my professors at Stanford. She is in good hands, he is one of the best infantile specialists in the world. I'm going to find him and see if he has any news. Do you want to come?"

"Absolutely." Alvin replied. Brittany started to come with the two of them. "Honey, stay here. I'm sure the doctor would have come out if there was news. If he tells me anything, I'll come right out and let you know."

"Okay Alvie. But please, come right away if you hear anything."

They went to Brianna's room and found the doctor.

The doctor looked at the two as they approached the door.

"Simon? What are you doing here?"

"Brianna Seville is my niece. Is there any news?"

The doctor signaled the two into the room.

"I'm waiting for test results right now. We should know in a few more minutes."

Alvin looked relieved. He wasn't even sure if she was alive, and at least he knew that much more. "Can we see her?"

"Not yet. But soon."

A nurse came in and handed a folder to the doctor.

"Here are the results. Just give me one moment to look this over."

As the doctor read the results, he quickly shut the folder and approached Alvin.

He handed the charts to Simon to look at.

Alvin looked at the two. "What is it?"

Simon quickly realized what had happened when he saw the chart. The doctor nodded his head at Simon to confirm his suspicions, allowing Alvin to hear the news from his brother.

"Alvin, she has a very serious spinal cord injury."

"She's paralyzed isn't she?"

"It's more serious than that. The area that was damaged caused a severe amount of damage to the brain as well."

"No."

"Alvin, she's not showing any brain activity. Bree… is brain-dead"

Alvin ran out of the room towards the waiting room, and grabbed his wife. Simon followed.

"What's wrong Alvin" Brittany yelled.

"It's Bree!"

"Is she gone?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, she's brain-dead."

Jeanette went to comfort her sister, "I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Brittany couldn't help but think about the time-machine. She wanted so badly to ask, but knew what the answer would be. "No Jean. There's nothing you can do."

Theodore and Eleanor walked in, and saw the group in the waiting room. Jeanette approached them, so that she could tell them the news without Brittany hearing it again.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette. "What's the matter?"

Jeanette hugged Eleanor. Eleanor had taken care of Bree for several weeks during their winter break. She had grown extremely close to Brianna over the past several weeks. Jeanette pulled herself away. "Bree isn't showing any brain activity. She's brain-dead."

Theodore and Eleanor started to cry as well.

Eleanor regained her composure, "How's Brittany?"

"Better than you would expect. She didn't even ask me to…"

"You don't have to say it. I know what you are thinking, and we all know you can't do it. You can't feel guilty for it."

"I shouldn't, but I do."


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts**

**One month later**

Alvin and Brittany got in a normal daily routine after the incident. Every day, Alvin and Brittany would go to the hospital at the beginning of visiting hours and leave at closing. They never missed a day, and never missed a minute to spend with their daughter. Alvin was needed more than ever at the construction site, as his supervisor had been killed in the incident while he was watching Brianna. Nevertheless, Alvin refused to step foot on the site, and his company and coworkers understood that.

The rest of the family also got in a routine. Simon and Jeanette would visit from 3:00-5:00 every day which was the only time they weren't busy with classes. Eleanor and Theodore met Brittany and Alvin at the hospital every morning, and brought breakfast for the four of them. Then they would come later with lunch. And dinner.

This day, Jeanette had her own doctor's appointment for her child, so Simon came alone.

"Hi Alvin."

"Where's Jean?"

"She's at a doctor's appointment."

Alvin felt guilty; he had completely forgotten his brother was even having a child. "How is she?"

"Fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

Simon couldn't stand to see his brother like this. "Alvin, do you remember when you thought you lost me and Jeanette last year?"

"Of course." He answered, sad even thinking about a death at this moment.

"Brittany told us something about that time that I never knew. I asked her once why she asked Dave to have a funeral for us, when they didn't even know what happened. She read me a page from Jean's diary, and it really helped me to understand why she made that decision. I think you should read that, Alvin."

"Okay. I'll ask Brittany about it later."

Simon pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. "I had Jean write down that passage for me to read to you. I want you to listen.

"_Dear Brittany,_

_As you have probably figured out, this is not a Diary. It is a collection of thoughts I have made for you to read after I pass. I want you to pay special attention to this one. Learn to let go. Just because there is hope, doesn't mean you can cling to it forever. Accept life's challenges. I know this is only a small ways into my book, so you are probably very sad right now. Please don't be. I don't want you to spend your life, wondering if I will walk through the door. You can't live in denial. If someday I come home to you, we will be thankful together, but you can't live life clinging to a fantasy._

_With all my love,_

_Jean_"

Alvin knew what Simon was trying to say. He walked out of the room and into the waiting room. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Alvin…" Simon said as he walked in the door.

Alvin interrupted him. He swung his arm back and punched Simon in the face. "Get out. Now."

"I just wanted you to…"

Alvin didn't let him finish. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the waiting room. When they reached the room, he swung his brother into a chair. He walked over to the television and turned up the volume.

The news was on. "A startling update in the construction incident that claimed 12 lives here in San Jose. Several other similar incidents have occurred around the country. In total, 58 people have died, and 32 others are severely injured. Last night, a public official made a statement about the occurrences. "We have recently become aware that the problems with the three structural collapses are related. Two years ago, a company called West-Coast Suppliers created a new type of structural beam. This same beam was used in all of the occurrences. It is made from a unique alloy that was invented by two people in California. Investigators are trying to find out the identity of these two people. This alloy weakened due to reaching a temperature of only about 100 degrees from direct sunlight, and caused the collapse. An investigation has been launched to find out why the alloy was not tested to the minimum required safety standards prior to its launch."

Alvin picked up a chair and smashed the television. "You did this to my daughter."

Simon tried to respond, but couldn't get over the shock. He remembered the letter he wrote for the funeral.

"_I have asked Alvin to pick up something I ordered a long time ago. About a year ago, I was working on a project all the time. It was the first time since we said I love you that we weren't together all the time. I know you asked what I was doing, and I never provided you a response. I will let you know today. A research company offered me a large bonus if I could find a suitable metal alloy for their construction work. I spent months making the perfect mix, all with one thing in mind. The gift I have waited 10 years give you."_

"Alvin, I don't know what to…"

Alvin didn't let him speak. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you. You did this to her, you murderer. I don't ever want to see you again."

Simon left the waiting room and went home.


	4. The Straw

**Chapter 4: The Straw**

Simon walked into his home. Jeanette was supposed to be back at the house by then, and he wanted to tell her the news. He opened the door.

"HELP!" He heard screaming from the bedroom.

"Jeanette, what's happening?"

"The baby. It's coming. It's too early!"

He picked up Jeanette and carried her to the car. He drove back to the hospital.

He arrived and checked his wife in to the hospital, while she was rushed to her room. Just as his brother had done so many nights before, Simon sat in the waiting room for news about his child.

While he was waiting, he received a call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Simon, it's Theodore. I heard what happened?"

Simon was confused, "How did you hear about Jean?"

Now Theodore was confused, "I was talking about you and Alvin. What's wrong with Jeanette?"

"She went into labor."

"That's wonderful."

"No it isn't Theo. She's too early."

"I'm just upstairs, what floor are you on?"

"Floor 3, in the waiting room"

"I'm coming down with Elle."

"Thanks Theo."

He hung up the phone. Just then, he saw Alvin walking by. Alvin approached him and punched him in the face again. "I told you to leave you murderer. Get the hell out now."

"Alvin…"

"Now!"

"No. It's Jeanette!"

Alvin was shocked. He hadn't considered the possibility that Simon was here for something other than his daughter. "What do you mean?"

"She went into labor, but it's too early."

Alvin closed his eyes for a brief second, thinking about what that could mean. "When I said I don't want to speak to you again, I meant it. I never want to see you or Jeanette again in my life. But that child didn't do anything to deserve my hatred. I don't want to hear from you, but when you do get news, have Theodore tell me." With that, Alvin went back to his daughter.

Theodore came out and saw Simon, with two black eyes, sitting in the waiting room. "You look like you should be in a room, not out here. Did Alvin do that to you?"

"Yes. Not that I didn't deserve it."

"That's not fair Simon. You didn't do anything on purpose."

"I know but…"

"No buts. How many times did Alvin say 'it was an accident' to Dave?"

"A million. But none of his accidents did this."

"One of his accidents killed four of us, if you don't recall."

"True. But I can't fix this one."

"Have you heard about Jeanette yet?"

"No." Simon leaned back and shut his eyes.

"Everything will be alright."

"You know Theo, first I lose my niece, and then I lose my brother. Having Jean and our child at risk is the last straw. I can't keep going on like this. One person shouldn't have this much put on them."

"I know Simon. Just think positive. You don't know what's going to happen."

With that, Simon remembered the one phrase that had comforted him through all of the worse times. Every time he was in a situation like this, he just remembered, "Nobody knows the future."


	5. The Future

**Chapter 5: The Future**

Dr. Straverski walked down the hall to the waiting room. Simon had clung to the phrase, "Nobody knows the future" for the hours he waited. Now he was about to find out what the future held.

Dr. Straverski sat down next to Simon. "This hasn't been a good week for you Simon."

Simon looked at him. "Is there any news."

"That's what I like about you. You're the same in my classes, always to the point."

"You're stalling. What happened?"

"Let's talk about your wife first. She gave birth early because of a trauma to her stomach. One of the wounds from her injuries last year was putting stress on her body, and it caused it to go into pre-term labor. She isn't doing well Simon. That wound didn't properly heal. It's going to take a few surgeries, and she probably won't be able to have any more children."

Simon started to cry, but regained composure, "What about my child."

"Your child is alive. It's a boy by the way."

Simon let a brief smile shine through the tears. "What else."

"We're running some tests to see if there are any other options, but your son was born before all of his vital organs were able to develop. Specifically, his heart. He's going to need a heart transplant in order to survive any more than a few more days."

Simon knew what the real problem was, "I know what you're not telling me."

"I know you know. There isn't exactly a large amount of infant chipmunks that are eligible for a heart transplant. I do know of one though."

"They won't do it."

"They're family, you never…"

"Doctor, you don't understand. He just had a fight with me."

"He's stressed, Simon, he'll move past that."

"No, you don't understand. I was the one that designed that metal alloy they are talking about on the news. Jeanette and I were the ones. We're responsible for Bree."

Dr. Straverski tilted his head up in the air. "If they don't consent to the donation, it's going to be very difficult to find a donor in time. You should speak to them."

"He's not exactly in a talking mood. How do you think I ended up looking like this?"

The Doctor looked at Simon. "This is a family matter. I don't know how you are going to resolve it, but I have to be honest with you Simon, your son doesn't have much time for family quarrels."

"Doctor, there is one more thing. I know that the police are trying to figure out who built the alloy to talk to them, but I just can't right now. Can you…"

"Don't worry about it Simon. Doctor-Patient confidentiality is something I definitely can handle."

The doctor went back down the hall to look after his patients.

Eleanor came out of the elevator. "How's Jeanette."

"Why don't you sit down Elle?"

"This isn't good. You never call me Elle."

"Do you want to bad news or the worse news?"

"Does it matter?"

"One of Jeanette's old injuries caused the pre-mature labor. She's going to need surgery and they don't know if she will survive."

Eleanor started to cry. "I hope that was the worse news?"

"Jean just finished giving birth to our son. He's alive but he needs a transplant. And there is exactly one eligible donor."

"I know what happened between the two of you. Have you talked to him?"

"I could try, but I know I'm just going to get a broken nose to match my black eyes."

"Alvin is more forgiving than you give him credit for."

"I hope so, for my child's sake."


	6. The Conversation

**Chapter 6: The Conversation**

Simon walked up to the long term hospitalization area where Bree was. He walked towards her room. Alvin came out as soon as he saw him coming. "I told you to send Theodore with news. Get out."

"Alvin I really need to talk to you and Brittany."

"Out."

"She's her sister. He's your nephew."

"He?"

"It's a boy."

"Brittany wants to see you less than I do."

"I think it's about even. This is something I need to tell her in person."

"I can't make any promises that she will come out."

"Just try."

Alvin went back in, and came out with Brittany.

Brittany started, "I'm only here because I want to hear about my nephew."

Simon replied, "He's alive, but he is extremely sick. She gave birth premature because of one of her old wounds from last year. She needs surgery, and they don't know if she's going to make it. Our son is a whole different story though."

Alvin replied, "What do you mean?"

"First off, I just want you to know, that I don't expect the answer I want to hear. I wouldn't blame you in the least if you said no."

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"He needs a heart transplant or he won't live the week."

They knew what Simon was asking.

"Well then I guess it all worked out pretty good for you huh?"

Simon was shocked at Alvin's statement. "What on Earth do you mean?"

"I guess it's pretty lucky for you that our daughter isn't coming back. You must be thrilled that the beam fell down."

Simon was appalled at the accusation. "How could you possibly say that?"

"Get out. You don't have the right to ask for that? First you take away our daughter, and now you want us to lose the last we have of her. I was wrong. He isn't my nephew, because you aren't my brother."

Just as he started to leave Brittany called him back. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at Simon. "I want nothing to do with you. Either of you."

Simon was baffled. He had no idea what that ring had to do with him or what had happened. They left it abandoned, and he took it for safekeeping.


	7. The Middleman

**Chapter 7: The Middleman**

Of all that was going on, the two that had suffered the least were being punished the most. Simon and Alvin's feud put Eleanor and Theodore right in the middle.

"Elle, what do you think Alvin's going to do?"

"I don't know Theo."

Theodore commented, "On the one side I understand Alvin. That's his daughter, and he has to cling to what he has left."

Eleanor continued, "Yet on the other side, Bree isn't coming back to us, but our nephew can still make it. I feel the same way. Split."

"But what about the construction site? Simon did cause the accident by making the Alloy, but he didn't mean for this to happen."

"I think we need to talk to Simon. He's going through a lot right now, and he doesn't have anybody to comfort him."

The two went to the hospital.

Theodore walked over to Simon. "Hi Simon."

"Hi Theo. What are you two doing here?"

"We brought you lunch, we figured you probably haven't left here in a while."

"Thanks Theo."

Simon started to look at the engagement ring.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't really know. Brittany threw her engagement ring at me, and I have no idea why."

Eleanor sat next to Simon, "Let me explain."

Simon looked up, waiting to hear the story.

"Jeanette was the one that paid for mine and Brittany's engagement rings. It was one of her wish's at the funeral."

"I know that, but I just don't understand why she would throw it at me. Just because Jeanette paid for it, she doesn't want the ring Alvin gave to her when he proposed?"

"There's more. In the letter, she said that she worked on that research project so that she could save money for her wedding ceremony. When she wrote the letter for when she died, she asked that Dave use that money to buy Theodore and Alvin engagement rings."

Simon understood now. That ring was paid for by the very material that was destroying her life.


	8. The Donation

**Chapter 8: The Donation**

A doctor came out of the hall. "Mr. Seville?"

Theodore answered, "Yes?"

"I think he means Simon, honey."

Simon stood up, "I'm Simon Seville."

"Hello, I'm the doctor on your wife's case."

"I thought Dr. Straverski was handling that?"

"He was handling the delivery of the baby, and part of that included the preliminary examination of your wife, but I am handling her long term care."

"What do you need?"

"Your wife went into cardiac arrest a few moments ago, she is stable again, but we need to get her into surgery right now."

"How bad does it look doctor?"

"She's not in a good spot. The injuries are fairly severe. The bullet wound to her stomach looked fully healed when she was released from the hospital. However, the pregnancy put stress on the wound, and reopened some of the old injuries. She started to bleed internally, and is in need of a transfusion. Obviously, we have tried to use synthetic substitutes, but her physiology is too different from a human. We need to start testing members of your family for a compatible blood donor."

Simon answered, "I already know that I'm not compatible. When we went to the hospital the first time, I had stopped the bleeding from her bullet wound while we were in captivity, so when she went to the hospital, she didn't need a transfusion. However, I did. She has the equivalent of type-O blood, allowing her to donate to anybody, which is why I was able to receive her blood. But she needs another donor of her blood type to receive it."

Eleanor spoke up, "We need to be tested. Where do we go?"

"Simon, you wait here. The two of you please come with me."

A short time later, they returned. "I'm sorry Mr. Seville but neither of them are compatible. Are there any other family members that can donate? If she doesn't get to surgery soon, there won't be anything else for us to do."

Simon ran up the stairs to Bree's floor.

Alvin came out again just as he did before. "You don't learn do you?"

"Alvin shut up. I need you and Brittany to get tested as a blood donor. Jeanette's dying. She needs a transfusion."

Alvin looked at Simon, "I'll do it. They tested me for Bree, I'm a universal donor."

"Thank you Alvin."

"Simon, understand I'm doing this only because you don't have time to look for someone else. This is your one favor. You will not get my daughter's heart. That will stay with my daughter forever."

The two went down to Jeanette's room, and they took both her and Alvin to surgery.


	9. The Outcome

**Chapter 9: The Outcome**

Several hours later the doctor returned to the waiting room. Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore were sleeping in their chairs, waiting for news.

Eleanor woke up and proceeded to wake up Simon, "Simon, the doctor is here."

Simon woke up. "What happened doctor?"

"We were able to close the internal injuries, but she's still very weak. Her blood pressure has been continuing to drop. If it doesn't improve soon, your wife will not make it. I am very sorry."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a moment. She'll be asleep for several more hours."

They went to her room. This was the first time they had let him see his wife since he brought her in. "Hello, my love. I know you are sleeping, but I wanted to talk to you. You're going to pull through this, but I need you to be strong. I know you like to pretend you are shy, but there is a fighter inside of you. You have to stay strong."

"Mr. Seville, she needs her rest."

Simon kissed Jeanette. "We've been through too much for you to leave me now. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

Simon went back to the hall.

"How is she?" Eleanor asked.

"She's asleep. They don't know what's going to happen."

"Don't worry Simon, if I know my sister, she'll be back to that lab inventing in no time."

Simon started to cry.

"I'm sorry Simon, I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. It just bothers me."

"You mean the accidents?"

"No. Well yes and no. I was the one who created the alloys, and Jeanette was responsible for the more extended testing. I know her, and I know she wouldn't allow that company to use anything that she wasn't sure was safe."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. My biggest fear is that she didn't test properly, because she trusted my work. But I have never known her to be that careless. I just can't figure out what happened."

"Simon, why don't you rest? You want to be awake when Jeanette is."

"Thank you Eleanor. Why don't the two of you go home? You've done enough."

"She's my sister. I'm not leaving until I get to speak to her myself."

The two chipmunks hugged. "She'll come back to us Simon, I know it." After that, they both fell asleep.


	10. The Wait

**Chapter 10: The Wait**

**Simon's POV**

I woke up in the hospital early in the morning. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

I needed to see Jeanette and make sure she was doing okay. I decided to go to her room. I approached her room, and noticed that the door was already open. As I approached, I saw something I didn't expect. Brittany.

**General POV**

Simon went into the room and Brittany stood up. "I just…"

"It's alright Brittany."

"She's my…"

"I know."

Brittany let out a tear. "Alvin is so upset with you. And to be honest I am too. But I know that we will move past this, and I can't do that if she doesn't make it out of here. You don't mind that I'm here, do you?"

"Brittany, you are welcome to come here as often as you like. I understand why you two are mad at me. I would be to. I'm mad at myself. You and Alvin have been a big part in my life, and I don't want to lose you two. I understand that you need some room, and I'm more than happy to give it to you. Someday, we can be a family again. Right now, Alvin doesn't need a friend. He needs an enemy. I'm more than happy to be that person, if it comforts my brother."

"Thank you Simon."

"The doctor says that she could wake up at any time. If you like, you can wait here with me."

"No. I actually just wanted to come down here and give her something."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to give her back her diary. Do you think you could give it to her?"

"Absolutely."

"And Simon, when she wakes up, tell her I said that I don't want the diary back, for a long time. She'll know what I mean."

Brittany started to leave, but Simon stopped her. "Brittany. I want you to take this diary back with you."

"But…"

"There's a page I need you to read again. That both of us need you to read again. I think you know what page I'm talking about."

"I thought Alvin told you…"

"I know what Alvin told me. I know this is difficult, but Bree isn't coming back. If there was any hope in the world, I would tell you to cling to it. But there is nothing to hold onto anymore. Take this with you. I want you to read it again. For your sister."


	11. The Morning

**Chapter 11: The Morning**

Simon was pacing the halls frantically, with Eleanor right beside him. Theodore had gone to get something for the two to eat.

Then they heard a voice, "Mr. Seville!"

"Yes?" Simon replied.

"Your wife is starting to come around. She will be awake in a few minutes."

We both walked into her room, just as she woke up.

"Si? What happened?"

"I'm right here Jean. You had to have surgery."

"The last thing I remember, you were carrying me in here."

"That's right."

"I thought that I went into labor. Did I?"

"Yes."

"Did our baby make it?"

"Yes he did."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes."

"That will be nice to have a son."

"Is that Eleanor?"

Eleanor answered, "Yeah Jean, I'm right here."

"Where's Brittany?"

Simon answered, "She's with Bree."

"I want to talk to Brittany."

Eleanor left the room.

"Where did she go? I didn't say I didn't want to talk to Eleanor?"

"I think she went to find Brittany, honey."

"Oh. That's good. I want to talk to Brittany."

A few minutes later, Brittany and Eleanor came in. Before they walked in Eleanor whispered in Brittany's ear, "Britt, I know you are mad at her, but she just woke up and doesn't know what's going on right now. Please don't upset her." Brittany reluctantly shook her head and went into the room.

"Is that Brittany?"

"Yes it is."

"Simon, can you and Elle wait outside?"

"Sure thing."

The two left the room. Brittany felt uncomfortable being with her sister, but sat by her side. "What is it Jean?"

"Do you have my diary?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it."

Brittany handed her the diary.

"I want you to listen to something. You listened to it before, so I want you to listen to it again.

_Dear Brittany,_

_As you have probably figured out, this is not a Diary. It is a collection of thoughts I have made for you to read after I pass. I want you to pay special attention to this one. Learn to let go…"_

Brittany interrupted. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you two want us to go through with the donation, but you can't brow beat us into pulling the plug. Will you just leave us alone?"

Brittany started to leave.

"What donation?"

Brittany turned back around, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Nevermind Jean. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"That's not true."

"Yes there is. You never apologize that fast. Even when you're wrong."

Brittany giggled and held her sister's hand, "Listen to me Jean. Right now all you need to focus on is getting better. Nothing else. I have to go now."

"How long?"

Brittany turned around again, "How long what?"

"How long are you going to live here?"

"I don't know what you…"

"Yes you do. How long are you going to go without leaving this place? I know you Britt. You spend every day here until they throw you out. You probably sneak back in after that. I imagine Elle has been bringing you your meals, I know how she hates to see us eat hospital food."

Brittany was silent.

"Do you remember when we were kids? You always hated to go to the doctors. I remember one time you had to stay the night, because they thought you needed your tonsils out. Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"No."

"You said that you would never forgive Mrs. Miller for leaving you there. You said that she was mean because she made you stay in the hospital. You said that if you had kids, you would never make them stay there, because it was the scariest place to be."

Brittany started to cry. "I remember."

"Then why are you making Bree stay here? Stop clinging on to her."

"I want to talk to Eleanor and Simon now."

Brittany left and sent them in.

"Elle?"

"Yes Jean."

"I know Simon won't tell me, and Britt wouldn't tell me, but do you think you can tell me what is going on with my baby?"

Simon shook his head indicating to tell her.

"He needs a surgery if he's going to stay with us."

"When is he getting it?"

"I don't know."

Jeanette thought for a moment. "Britt acted funny when I talked to her about moving on. She acted like I wanted something from her. Does he need a transplant?"

Simon answered, "Yeah. Yeah he does."

"Elle?"

"I'm still here."

"Can you apologize to Britt for me?"

"What for?"

"I didn't realize what I was asking her. Tell her that she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want. Tell her I won't blame her in the least. Where's the baby?"

"He's resting." Simon answered.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Simon didn't want to answer his wife's question. He thought about his brother and sister, pacing upstairs, making the decision that would determine if his son would live. Simon looked at Jeanette and said, "I guess that's up to the man upstairs."


	12. The Man Upstairs

**Chapter 12: The Man Upstairs**

Eleanor walked up the stairs to talk to Brittany. She walked into Bree's room.

Alvin was alone in the room. "Hi Eleanor."

"Hi Alvin. Is Brittany here?"

"No. The last time I saw her, she was with you. Where did the two of you go?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"To Jeanette's room."

Alvin started to get upset, "Why did you make her go there?"

"I didn't make her go. Jeanette just woke up and she wanted to talk to her for a minute. Brittany agreed."

"How could Jeanette put her on the spot?"

"Alvin, you know that she doesn't know what's going on."

He stood up from his chair. "Well someone should tell her what she did."

"Alvin, I know you are mad, but you need to understand. She is really weak right now, she can't take the stress. She just found out about her son, and she doesn't need to know that he is going to die."

"You don't know that…"

"Yes we do. Unfortunately this is one time when we do know the future. There are two people that control his destiny, and they live in this room."

Brittany walked in. "Hi Eleanor."

"Eleanor is leaving." Alvin replied.

"Don't tell me you're mad at her too?"

"She's trying to get us to go through with it."

"What do you expect, Alvie? There is a lot at stake."

"It doesn't matter. We've made our decision."

"I've made a decision, and you've made a decision, but we have not made 'our' decision."

"What do you mean?"

"I just spoke with Dr. Straverski, and told him that I am consenting to the transplant."

"How could you?"

"I can't live here anymore."

"But what about…"

"This has nothing to do with that. This is our nephew. He is an infant. He has no control over what his parents did."

"He's not my nephew."

"Yes he is. And Simon is your brother. And Jeanette is your sister. You can pretend that isn't true, but it is a fact."

"So when are they taking Bree?"

"They aren't yet. I consented to the surgery, but he needs both of our consent. It's up to you now. You hold his life in your hands. Just remember, Simon and Jeanette did something awful, but they didn't know Bree would get hurt. You know what will happen. I don't know if you can live with that."

"I'm never going to make up with Simon."

"I'm not asking you to. I don't know whether I can forgive Jean, but I do know that I can't hate her."

Brittany began to leave the room. Then she stopped and tore a page out of Jeanette's diary. "I know Simon read this to you once. Read it again. I know you aren't a fan of the author, but she's right. We can't live in the past. We can't hold on to a fantasy. When I grew up, I couldn't think of anybody but myself. I like to think Bree would have turned out more like Elle or Jean. I like to think she would have been giving. I think this is what Bree would want you to do. Bree has already left us, right now we are just holding her back."


	13. The Heart

**Chapter 13: The Heart**

"Mr. Seville!" Simon jumped up. "We have a donation!"

Simon couldn't believe it. He had thought that his son was going to die, but now he heard that they had a donor. He knew who it was.

"It's Bree, isn't it?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"That's okay. Just tell the parents that I am sorry."

"I will."

"When is the operation?"

"In just a few minutes."

"What are his chances?"

"To tell you the truth. I have no idea. He's much smaller than a human infant. It's going to be a very delicate procedure. Plus, we aren't fully used to his anatomy. All I can tell you is that I am going to do my best."

"Dr. Straverski, that's enough for me. Please let me know as soon as you are done."

"I will Simon."

The doctor retreated to the operating room. They wheeled a small bed with Simon's son on it.

Alvin walked down the hall to the waiting room.

"Thank you Alvin."

"Don't thank me."

"I know that it was a tough…"

"Stop right there. I didn't consent."

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany."

"But I thought both…"

"No. I never authorized the donation. Brittany didn't do her homework as usual. They only needed one parent's consent."

"I'm sor…"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm only here to find out if Bree died for nothing. Do me a favor, don't try and talk to me. This doesn't change how I feel."

The two sat in silence for several hours. Then Dr. Straverski left the operating room and came in the hall.

Simon stood up, "How did it go, Doctor?"

"He's alive."

"Thank you."

"I have to tell you Simon, for a moment there I didn't think I could do the surgery. You have to understand that your child is only a few inches long. His heart, if fully grown would have been less than one inch. His was even smaller. It was the most delicate surgery I have ever done, and I have no idea how I was able to do it. Your son is a miracle child."

"Can I see him?"

"Absolutely."

Simon started to walk to the recovery room and stopped. "Alvin, you don't have to come now, but you are welcome to go see him. You are always welcome."

He continued to the room. The small child was lying in the bed, fast asleep.

"Doctor, I have to know. Is there anything else that can go wrong, or are we finally through this?"

"He's through the worst of it. He'll need to be monitored for a few weeks, but I don't see why he wouldn't pull through now."

"Dr. Straverski, you are more than a doctor, you are my professor and a friend. I know you aren't on the case, but I feel like I'm not being told something. Is my wife going to be okay?"

Dr. Straverski put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Her doctor didn't want to tell you this until after we knew about your son. Your wife won't be able to have any more children, and she will need regular medical treatment. She is weaker than she used to be, and if she is injured badly again, at least for the next few years, I don't see how she will pull through. For now, she will live. But she needs to take life slow."


	14. The Son

**Chapter 14: The Son**

**One month later**

Jeanette was extremely weak for the first month and spent only minutes awake each day. By the end of the month, she was able to stay awake for a few hours. Today, she was able to eat solid food again. Her doctor says that she is recovering much faster than expected, but it still seems bittersweet to me. She was able to talk when she was awake, but it was difficult. She could only say a few words at a time before pausing to regain strength. For the first time since the birth, I was able to have a real conversation with her.

"How are you doing today, Jeanette?"

"I feel like I woke up from a dream. Where's our son?"

"He's right here."

Simon put their son into her arms.

"How long has he been out of recovery?"

A couple of weeks now.

"I don't remember, what did we decide to call him."

"We never did."

"So you've just been calling him 'kid' for the past month."

"No. I've been calling him 'my son'. It may not be personal, but it feels wonderful getting to remember that he is mine."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No."

"I have one."

"What is it Jean?"

"I want to name him after the bravest person in the world."

"That sounds wonderful but Jeanette is a girl's name."

Jeanette laughed. "No. I want to call him Brian, after Brianna."

"I think that is wonderful."

"Can you ask Alvin and Brittany if they mind?"

I knew that I had to tell her now that she was a little stronger. "Actually, my love, no I can't."

"Why not."

"They found out what caused the accident that killed Bree."

"What was it?"

"It was our alloy."

"How?"

"It weakened in the sunlight and crumbled."

She sat up.

"No it didn't."

"Jean, baby, it did happen."

"No you don't understand, I tested it, it couldn't have."

"I've been asking myself the same thing."

"You don't understand. The company only wanted to pay for me to test it in temperatures of up to 500 degrees, because that was the minimum safety requirement. I knew that a fire could get hotter than that, so I told tested it in a heat three times that strong, and told them to deduct the cost from my pay. I tested it far further than it needed to be, because I didn't want to release anything I wasn't absolutely sure was safe. That was not our alloy."

"It was our company?"

"Then it was a different metal. Have you been questioned about it?"

"Not yet. I didn't want to come forward until I knew you were safe. They've been doing a manhunt for SS and JM though. They don't know who invented it, only their initials."

"I need you to tell them. I don't understand what it is, but something isn't right. That must be a different metal."


	15. The Conference

**Chapter 15: The Conference**

Brittany was out shopping and Alvin was alone at their house. He needed something to fill the silence. Alvin turned on the television to watch the news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here for this impromptu press conference. I would like to present Simon Seville."

Alvin stood up in his seat. He wanted to know what his ex-brother had to say.

"First off, I need to ask everybody to hold off their questions until I am finished. I want to start off by telling you this. I am S.S. I am the inventor who was employed by West-Coast Suppliers to build a metal alloy. I designed the alloy and Jeanette Miller, who is now my wife, Jeanette Seville, was responsible for testing the alloys to find the most resilient. I have reviewed her test results myself, and consulted other experts in the industry as well. The evidence is clear. My alloy could not have caused those incidents. I do not speak for West-Coast Suppliers, only myself and my wife, who is currently in the hospital and unable to talk for herself. Someone out there caused this accident. Support beams don't just crumble. Someone out there is responsible. But I will not take responsibility, because I know that person is not me. My sincerest apologies go to the families of those injured or killed in these accidents. My own infant niece was one of those killed. If my alloy was to blame, I would take full responsibility. I know that it is not. I have no explanation for the occurrences. All I have is my sincere hopes that those responsible come forward. Thank you. I will now take a few questions."

"Mr. Seville, is it true that you were only 17 when you were employed by West-Coast Suppliers?"

"Yes that is true."

"Is it true that the metal was never put through the 500 degree required safety testing?"

"My wife personally tested the metal for prolonged exposure to a 1500 degree heat with absolutely no deterioration. I believe that answers your question."

"Is it true that your wife was injured in one of the accidents?"

"No it is not. My wife is in the hospital because she went into premature labor with our child. As I said before, my niece was killed in the accident. I will take two more questions."

"If you had nothing to hide, why were your names not recorded on any company paperwork including your own reports?"

"I cannot speak for the company as to why they did not disclose my name. I was told to sign every form with my initials only. My focus at that time was making a safer metal alloy, not corporate politics. I didn't care why they only wanted my initials, because it wasn't my job to concern myself with their filing procedures."

"Are you or your wife facing any criminal charges?"

"I have not been notified of any criminal charges. I am sure that if any charges are filed against any person involved, the police agency involved will make a statement at that time. Thank you very much for your time."

"One more question!"

"I'm sorry but I must leave."

"What is your son's name?"

That was one question Simon was willing to wait and answer. "We named him Brian Seville, after Brianna Alvie Seville, my niece who was killed in the accident."

"Did you name him that out of guilt?"

"No. I named him that out of thanks. My son was not expected to live, but is alive today because of a gift from Brianna, her heart. I cannot take any more questions. Thank you."

Alvin turned off the television. Out of the entire press conference, Alvin heard only one thing. His brother had not taken responsibility for his mistake. He refused to admit that it was his alloy. Alvin knew one thing: he would have his revenge.

**I will be posting part four tomorrow, and part five within the next two days. Don't forget to review!**

**I have had people favorite the stories, but I haven't received any reviews on any of this series, so some input would really be appreciated. Even just saying "I liked it" or "I didn't like it" will let me know what people think. But like I said on my profile, I'm having fun writing them, so I'll keep posting even if I'm the only one that enjoys it!**


End file.
